


stay

by sunflowerrichie



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrichie/pseuds/sunflowerrichie
Summary: one-shot from the tumblr prompt "stay."





	stay

richie tozier had been with stanley uris for five months now. it had been a secret to the rest of the losers, though they all noticed the way they both looked at each other now. richie would make a joke, stan would toss him a ‘beep beep’ and richie would roll his eyes, biting back a fond smile. stanley’s eyes were always twinkling when he looked at richie, and that’s what never failed to get them knowing looks and wiggling eyebrows from the rest of the losers. 

on one occasion, mike hanlon had walked into the same restaurant their date was taking place at. he opened the door, saw them holding hands and richie looking at every detail of his face, as if he wanted to paint a picture of him, and walked out with a kick in his step. he kept that one to himself, for he didn’t want the rest of the losers to tease them about it. 

beverly would say something like “who knew the trashmouth was actually soft!” and then eddie would make a remark like “and stanley? he actually _has_ a heart?” and all of them would laugh, except mike, stan, and richie. they all loved them and would accept them, they know, but richie and stan had a reputation of not really liking each other, for most of the times, stan would roll his eyes and say the same “beep beep” he always did at richie, and richie would let out a howling laugh, slapping stan on the back with a “lookie here, folks! stan the man gets off a good one!” (it has happened more than once.) 

now, it was a sunday, the last day of a full weekend with each other. richie was lying in his bed, stan’s limbs tangled with his and their hearts beating in sync as richie felt stan’s breath trickle down his pale neck. there was soft music playing in the background, one of the mixtapes richie had made for this weekend. the evening sunlight was pooling through the blinds, casting little sun-rays across both of their faces. stanley stared with astonishment for a few minutes at richie’s bare chest and the hairs trailing down to under his pants, past the sheet tossed over them. 

“i really should go,” stanley said then, the first noise either of them have made in minutes. richie thought he had fallen asleep until now, for he was still, and his breathing was long and drawn out. “my dad wants me to help him with dinner soon.”

richie frowned, turning to face his boyfriend. he pushed a loose curl behind his ear, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “stay.” 

stan sighed, knowing he was melting under richie’s gaze and his soft touches. “richie, you know i have to-“

the black-haired boy cut him off, not wanting the latter to leave just yet. “just for a little bit longer,” he said softly, letting his hand trail down the length of stan’s arm and his fingers curl around the other’s. “please?”

stan crumbled, relaxing into the bed and lacing his fingers with richie’s. “fine, but if i get in trouble because of you, i’ll blame you and only you for the rest of my life,” he stated, only half-joking. 

richie chuckled, ducking his head down into the other boy’s chest and breathing him in. _spearmint and lavender dryer sheets,_ he thought, _stan’s signature smell._ oh, how he loved it. “i can take that,” he smiled, letting his eyes flutter closed as stan placed a kiss to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts/comments! requests are open if you want to request a one-shot.  
> tumblr: @sunflowerrichie


End file.
